Rule of Rose: The ReWrite
by TrulySheena
Summary: This is basically a re-write of Rule of Rose! I played the game my first time recently in about 8 hours, and my 2nd time in about 2. I feel that it should have a story, so here it is! I hope you all enjoy this, and I hope you like the game as well!


**This is what happens when I'm bored and loving one of the most brilliant games out there.**

**Rule of Rose! I see that I'm also the first fanfiction for it. Then again, this is not a fanfiction . . . more like a re-telling of the game, in third person.**

**Hi everyone! I haven't really been writing any fiction, been writing my own stories, but I'm glad to post this up! Remember, I do not own Rule of Rose, but I still think you should buy it!**

**-TrulySheena**

**--**

Once upon a time, there was a precious little girl. Her friend, the Princess of the Red Rose, was always at her side. Then one day, her mummy and daddy died suddenly, and the poor little girl was sent away to a strange house.

Jennifer, the poor, little, girl was fast asleep in the back of the bus. A moth was flitting around one of the ceiling lights, a light in which a little boy up front was using to read his story-book. They were the only ones on the bus.

The boy got up from his seat as silent as a ghost and approached the sleeping girl. "Jennifer, Jennifer!" He exclaimed, attempting to wake her up. "Play with me, Jennifer!"

Jennifer awoke, gazing lethargically over at the little boy who had approached her. He was so much smaller than her, and since he had his head down, it didn't help in letting her see his face.

"Read the story! Please read the story!" He said, with his hands folded behind his back. He pulled them to his front and revealed a little paper bundle, shoving it to Jennifer. "What happens next?"

Jennifer grabbed the bottom of it with both of her dainty little hands as opened up the cover to the first page. He kept his head down as she took it from him.  
"What's this?" She said, looking up at him. However, he couldn't answer her, as the bus made it to his stop.

"Wait, please!" She called to him, out of one of the bus windows. The driver did not give her a second look as she ran off the bus and watched the boy run through a gate and up a hill, covered in the darkness of the night.

"Where are you going?" She called, but was not able to hear his reply as the bus closed it's doors and began to leave. "Oh?" Jennifer wailed, as the bus continued driving into the night, too far and too fast for her small body to follow.

Jennifer stopped in place and looked around. The path that the bus had tooken was too long, and besides the fact that it was night-time, she had yet to return the little boy his little story-book.

Which she had forgotten about.

Jennifer looked into the story-book, curious as to what was inside. It was labelled, _The Little Princess._ There was no author, simply a drawing of what appeared to be a figure walking on a road.

She turned the first page.

_Once upon a time, there was a precious little girl,_ and it was accompanied by a picture of a little girl in a big seat.

_Her friend, the Princess of the Red Rose, was always at her side,_ and showed a picture of a girl holding hands with a smaller girl.

_Then one day, her mummy and daddy died suddenly. The Princess, too, disappeared, leaving the girl all alone._ The picture for this one showed a horribly ship of an airship, called the Rose03, and a girl standing all alone with nothing but her shadow. An umbrella, and the smaller girl, were lost in the backround of the page.

_And the poor little girl was sent away to a strange house._ A man was shown, pulling a girl and her luggage to a new place.

What? Jennifer thought. The rest of the pages of the book were empty, which confused her. Why would a story-book be so small and have such sad pictures? She closed it and looked around, wondering if the boy was okay. It was cold, but she was more worried about the boy than herself, even though night-time has always been a tad scary for her. Night-time was the time for adults, not little children.

Suddenly, Jennifer realized, she was all alone; she decided to surrender to the unsettling predicament instead, and thought of how unlucky a girl she must be to be in such a troubling situation!

She decided to run up the path that the boy had ran up. There was only one path, being surrounded by grass and foliage and other greenery, so she followed it without question. A sign nearby read, 'Strange Hill.' Jennifer couldn't quite figure out why this hill must be so strange; it looked like any other hill she'd seen.

The hill was very steep, and as it was, it took Jennifer quite a while to get up it. Not even halfway, though, as she reached an odd sign, Jennifer heard the whimpering of a puppy. It sounded strangely familiar to her, and beckoned her to come find it.

She turned down the forked road and fell upon what appeared to be a shed. The barking only got louder, so when she saw the padlock on the door, she almost panicked before she realized that it was not locked. She opened it up gingerly and looked around, taking a courageous step inside.

There was not much in this room - a bucket, some cloth, a broom, a cart, a red dog collar; but no dog! Jennifer would have pondered more about this, but next to the animal accessory was something very strange indeed - a slip of paper that had a picture of a fish on it! It read, 'Boarding Pass.' On the right side of it showed a picture of a red rose, with three words above it - 'Red Crayon Aristocrats.'

Jennifer decided to take these two items with her, and on her way out of the shed, heard a child laughing. It scared her, but she was willed to go on as she heard the sound of another, fuller-grown dog.

When she stepped outside, she saw the boy she had been looking for! He ran back the way she had come from, so she followed him eagerly to return him his story-book full of sad words and melancholy pictures.

The rest of the hill, though, was even steeper, so Jennifer made her way up as fast as she could and tried not to fall. In the distance, though, she began to see a weird shape forming against the trees. Is that a forest? Or . . . Jennifer's eyes were beginning to adjust, and she saw the boy running into a gate. He shut it behind him and ran ahead, and then Jennifer realized what this was.

It was a huge, old mansion. For some reason, like the dog, this place also seems familiar to this little, unlucky girl. She stepped up to the gate, but it was locked. She peered through it, and couldn't believe her eyes.

Children with bags over their heads are beating something with a stick, and the little boy was watching from the front steps! Jennifer was so frightened that she backed away shivering, but she knew that she could not take the boy's story-book home.

She looked around, and saw that there was a path going around the left side of the huge, brick wall. The wall was very long, but that did not keep it from being scary. Every few steps, there was a child looking over the brick and staring at her through the holes in their bags. They giggled and sneered and scoffed when she passed, making her shiver as she reached a gate.

There was a sign that read, 'NO ONE ALLOWED WITHOUT A PASS.' But the unlucky girl got an idea, and remembered that she did in fact have a pass! She inserted her boarding pass, and the door swung open to let her in. She was now in the backyard of the mansion!

But instead of going to the front of the house, something else caught her attention. To her left was a small little door, just a tiny bit smaller than she. She peered over it, instead of opening it, and saw a chalk drawing of a dog biting a girl's arm. Jennifer desperately hoped that a dog wouldn't do that to her one day, especially since the writing beneath the drawing said, 'Stray Dog kidnapz kids.' Jennifer would never want to be kidnapped. Especially since she still hasn't returned the boy his book.

Paying no mind to the eight weird shaped figures that were scattered in front of one of the back window, Jennifer turned right around and decided to make her way to the front of the house. On the way, she passed by a door, but it was locked. Beside it was another chalk drawing, with a picture of a dog coughing out candy, which read, 'Stray Dog gives us sweets.' The precious, little girl loves candy, but that wasn't on her mind right now. This place was very, very peculiar, and she didn't think it would be smart to think about foods at the moment.

Almost by the front, she found a few small cages. Were animals being kept here? She thought, before passing through another gate and into the front. There was a tree over here, some old grass, but no children!

Oh, and blood.

Where the children were beating the thing was a trail of fresh blood, leading into the house. Jennifer turned to this old mansion, and saw something bloody being dragged inside. She shuddered in horror before pulling herself reluctantly, and into, the old, filthy mansion.

The door shut behind her, making her jump. She heard the same giggle that she heard while in the shed, and she tried very hard to open the door. It would not open. The unlucky girl felt the chilling gaze of many eyes upon her, but . . . She was all alone.

She walked into the main hall of this mansion, so very dark, it was. She barely caught the glimpse of the little boy running up the stairs! She followed him without regarding the other doors and into a small hallway. On her right was a bathroom, and on her left, was a Filth Room.

She opened up the door to the bathroom but all she saw were stalls and sinks. She closed the door quickly and went into the Filth Room, and almost screamed, instead, gasping. There was a beat-up teddy bear tied to a pillar, wearing clothes similar to her own! Its head fell off as she tried to ease her way around it, next to a bed and a group of shelves.

On a small night-stand, she found a photo, and tried to look at it while ignoring the resurfacing giggling. It was a faded photo taken in front of the mansion, a group of so many small children along with two adults. She folded it and put it into her pocket.

Jennifer also noticed a broom with a bucket on top of it. She only gave it one look, along with a rubbish bin in the corner, before she stepped outside of the room and back into the hallway. She left this hallway as well, and managed to barely see the boy running into a room across this hall. She followed him.

There were train tracks in this hall, which seemed to lead to alot of bedrooms. The boy was at the edge of the tracks, at the end of the hall. He ran ahead as Jennifer got closer, and then turned around another corner, through a door that led to a staircase. The strange boy ran up the steps faster than Jennifer could handle, skipping every two or three steps. Why would a boy want to play tag with a girl who just wanted to go home?

He eventually reached the attic, which the little girl managed to reach a few moments after him. She was out of breath, but she just so needed to return his story-book!

When she caught up and ran into the attic, however, she could not see the boy. There were no visible doors, but there was a small turn opposite from her, so she started heading for that when she noticed some weird, red things on a table.

A scalpel . . . Dental forceps . . . Gloves . . . Scissors . . . There's blood all over them. She tried to make believe that it wasn't and instead, looking at the paper nearby. It was a piece of paper labelled 'Orphanage Map.' So it was an orphanage I'm in, is it? She thought. She folded it up and put it into her other pocket, and made the turn and saw a door.

This door had a very strange box on it. Jennifer opened the door without examining it and saw the little boy, sitting on a chair that was on top of a box that was on top of even more cloth-covered boxes. As she stepped closer, the door locked behind her. But she was happy, because now she was able to return the story-book to the strange, little boy.

When the unlucky girl approached the boy, he said: "My, aren't you a slow poke, like always." Jennifer did not know what he was talking about, but she did not stop him. "Here, read me the rest of the story, you know, the book I handed you." He laughed, and she realized that the scary laugh she was always hearing was from him.

She did not know what else to do, so she opened the book for him and continued the book from the beginning. However, where the book left off, there were now drawings on the once-blank pages!

_At her new home, the Aristocrat Club lived by the Rule of Rose. But the girl found herself very much alone._ This showed pictures of a group of children, all crowding around the little girl from the beginning of the book.

But after that, it was empty, again.

She didn't ponder about that, though. Jennifer heard a bell ring over what seemed to be an intercom, and a female voice spoke:

"We will now begin the funeral. All those attending, please gather around at this time."

"Come on, Jennifer. The funeral is about to begin. It's a funeral for your dear friend!" And before she realized it, the boy was gone, and the girl was left in confusion, only a horrified bark aiding her from outside of the house, now.

The scared, lonely girl ran as fast as she could to the staircase and down the steps, out to the courtyard. She now feared for the dog more than wanted to give the boy back his story-book. A funeral? Why would there be a funeral? She felt strangely scared that the dog was in danger.

When the girl went out to the courtyard, she found a shovel standing before a grave. She grabbed it, feeling that something very dear to her was buried there. As if possessed, she began to dig furiously, and she dug, and dug, and dug, until she hit something wood. The sound made a _dunk_ noise as she did so again.  
She opened up the box that she reached, and saw a bag inside. It confused her, and just as she started to gaze at it to figure out what it was, she saw shadows from behind loom in front of her. She gasped and turned around.

They were the children from the front, along with one extra girl!

"Just look at you, you're filthy," one girl said, wearing a bag with a drawing of a fish on it. She was holding a pitcher of water, and even though the girl could not see her eyes, Jennifer knew that she was glaring down at her like she was the most dirty of animals.

The other three girls began to pour their own glasses of water onto Jennifer as she cried, and cried, and cried, until she was soaked with saly water and that from the faucet. A gong was heard, but Jennifer only continued to sob.

"Ladies and gentlemen," it said. It was the sound of another girl, over the intercom. It was the same as before. "Thank you for joining us on our flight. Attention all passengers, we will be taking off in a short while. Please take all large luggage to Section 8 of the Freight Storage Compartment. Thank you!" And with that, her voice was only an echo throughout the building.

Before she knew it, the girls were throwing Jennifer into the coffin-like box! She reached her hands out and tried to scramble her way out, but the girls only slammed the box down onto her body.

"No! No, please!" She cried, but the girls only ignored her as she banged on the extremely tight space that she had. Her whole body couldn't fit in it, and she felt scared as she listened to the girls' chant of 'ashes to ashes, dusk to dusk,' constantly. She peered up through a crack in the box while crying and screaming and squirming, and saw something quite peaceful, something that didn't make any sense in this chaotic moment.

The moon was smiling down on her, and she prayed to it that she would get out of this very odd, and scary, predicament that the unlucky girl had gotten herself into.

--

**Please read and review! And yes, I know, this is only a re-write of the game. I wanted to do it, and share it with everyone! I hope you enjoyed and await my next chapter! :)**


End file.
